


Tucked In

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby!Carter, Complete and Total Fluffy Schmoop, F/F, Fluff, Schmoop, Supercat Week, Tumblr: supercatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>txnmcky on tumblr</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“All done, Kara!” Carter yells, waving his little hands in the air to show that all his cheese pizza is gone.

Kara hastily swallows the last bite of her own slice before replying, “Good job, dude. That’s gonna make you big and strong like Supergirl.”

“No, Kara,” the three-year-old grunts out as he hops off the dining room chair. “I be big strong like Batman.”

Kara scrunches her face in disgust while she clears the pizza box and plates off the table, muttering to herself the entire time. “Batman. Batman can’t fly. He can’t even leave the house without help from his butler.”

“Kara!”

“Yes, Master Grant. What can I do for you?” Kara says in a funny voice. She turns to greet him in the entrance to the living room, where Carter is giggling uncontrollably.

“You sound funny.”

“Well, you look funny,” she says quickly, scooping the boy up and attacking his tummy with tickles.

“No! You look funny!” he squeaks out in between giggles again. “Put me down, Kara. Time for tent.”

\------------------------------------------------

A few minutes and some careful reorganizing of couch cushions later, Kara and Carter sit underneath their sheet tent in the living room. The young boy has his box of favorite toys ready, while Kara throws a soft throw over the ottoman that sits between them. “So, what are we playing dude?” 

“We play with my favorites. I get three,” he pauses to show Kara his three fingers. His face is determined and Kara’s heart melts at how smart he is already. He is definitely Cat Grant’s son. “And then you get three too. Then fight to be king of mountain!”

“Sounds like a good plan, Carter. Are you going to pick my three?” Kara asks with a smile.

“Yes. You get,” his voice muffles a bit when he bends over to dig in his toy box, “octypus prime, t-rex and pikachus.” He presents all three to her with a flourish, but doesn’t pause in his treasure hunt. “I get sghettisaurus, chewbaccas and…Batman!” 

Kara is laughing so hard tears are streaming down her face, but Carter doesn’t seem to mind, only lets out a few more giggles of his own before launching himself at her, leaving them splayed out on the mound of couch cushions behind them. Kara wraps her arms around him tightly and knows that he has her heart. “I love you little dude.”

“Loves you too, Kara…almost much as Batman.”

\----------------------------------------------------

That is how Cat finds them a little while later, both of them asleep in the pile of pillows inside their sheet tent, Carter laying on Kara’s chest with his little hands gripped tightly in her t-shirt. Batman and t-rex stand proudly on top of the ottoman, looking down upon all of Carter’s other favorite toys. 

Cat slips off her heels and tiptoes her way to her two favorite people in the world, rubbing her hand up and down Carter’s back. The motion causes Kara’s eyes to flutter open and she smiles warmly up at the older woman. “Hey, how’s your mom?” she asks in a whisper.

Cat hums, “Hmm, well she’s already berating the hospital staff, so she should make a full recovery in no time.” She pauses to push a stray lock of hair out of Kara’s eyes. “Her town car was side swiped, she’s just banged up a bit but they want to keep her overnight at least. Her driver is fine, just a few scratches. Thank you for coming so quickly, Kara,” Cat smiles softly at Kara’s immediate nod. “Let’s get him to bed.”

Kara sits up and lifts Carter into his mother’s waiting arms easily, smiling when the young boy mumbles and grasps tightly to his mom’s shoulders. “Mama?”

“Yes, darling? Mama is going to tuck you in.”

Kara hears them talking as Cat makes her way down the hall. “Mama, Kara likes octypus prime.”

“She does, hmm?”

“Yes. And she ate all the pizza to be big strong like Batman.” Kara rolls her eyes when she hears Cat chuckling and flops back down on her makeshift bed, pulling the sheet down from where it was tucked in the corners of the couch. It flutters down on top of her and she laughs when it’s quickly tugged off of her a few moments later and Cat is standing above her with one hand on her hip and an amused smile on her face.

“He just said ‘I love you dude’…any idea where he might have picked that up?” 

Kara laughs. “I might have an idea. You should come down here so we can talk about it.”

“Smooth, Danvers,” Cat says rolling her eyes and beginning to turn to walk away.

Kara narrows her eyes playfully, decides to use a bit of her super-speed to her advantage, and not even a second later hovers over Cat where she is now laying on the pile of pillows.

“That’s cheating,” Cat murmurs, squirming under the soft kisses Kara is trailing down her neck.

“Mmm, it’s not a competition,” Kara laughs, bringing her kisses to soft lips. “I should tuck you in, Miss Grant. It’s past your bedtime.”

Cat growls low in her throat, then clenches her fingers in Kara’s thick, blonde hair. “You are so good at tucking me in.”

Their kisses get deeper and when hands start to roam, Kara pulls back again, breathing deep. Cat loops her arms around her neck to hold her close. “You should stay,” Cat says softly. “Stay for pancake Saturday.”

Kara ducks her head a bit, trying to keep her smile from taking over her entire face. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Kara. Carter loves having you here. I think we’ve given him enough time to get used to you.”

Kara lets out a long, happy sigh. “I’d love to stay then. And I’ve heard good things about pancake Saturday. Good incentive.”

She gets a sharp pinch to the side for that remark. “That the only incentive you’re interested in, Supergirl?”

“Well, you’re pretty cool too. I mean, you’re almost as cool as Batman.” They both fall together in a fit of laughter. When they finally recover, Kara places another soft kiss on Cat’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, dude.”

\---------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kara is shot to the top of Carter’s favorites list, when after finding a squeeze bottle in Cat’s pantry, she proceeds to use her art skills to make a heaping plate of batman and pikachus pancakes for she and Carter to share.

Cat is less than impressed with her short stack of hello kitty.


	2. Chapter 2

Tap, tap, tap. 

Kara wiggles her nose, slaps a lazy hand over her face to shoo away whatever is trying to wake her. It works for a few seconds before she feels another tap, tap on the end of her nose. When she cracks open one eye, she sees her tormentor doubled over in giggles beside the bed. She gives him a second to compose himself, slamming her eyes shut once again to await her 3-year-old wake-up call.

“Kara. Mama says, get your cute butt up,” Carter says with a stern look, hands on his hips just like his mother.

She pops her eyes open comically wide and he burst into giggles again. Kara leans over the side of the bed and gives him a sly whisper, “Did you just say…butt?”

Carter bursts into giggles again and Kara swoops him up and into the bed with her, tickling his sides through the faded batman t-shirt that he refuses to sleep without. “Mama said butt, Kara. She told me,” he hiccups through his laughter. She finally relents, pulling him into her arms and hugging him close. 

“Well, if mama said, little man, then I guess it’s okay. Do we have pancakes yet?”

He squirms out of her tight hold to sit on top of her stomach, bouncing up and down lightly in excitement. “Yes! Pancakes, Kara. Pancakes ready. Get up!”

She smiles widely at how excited one little boy can get about pancakes every week as she thinks back to her very first invitation to pancake Saturday. It’s been about three months, two since she’s called this apartment her home as well and she can’t imagine her Saturday mornings being full of anything but pancakes and giggles. She lifts them both out of bed in an instant, sitting him atop her shoulders for the walk into the kitchen. “Off we go, Master Grant. Time for breakfast.”

\-----------------------------------------------

“Mama! I got Kara!”

Cat turns from her place at the stove to spy the two of them approaching. She’s draped in her favorite silk robe with a cup of coffee in one hand as she finishes up the last of the pancakes, three times as many as she used to make, of course. “I see that, Carter. You did a very good job, darling.” She cuts the stove off with a flick of her hand and walks toward her two favorite people. “Good morning,” she hums as she lifts up on her toes to place a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek. 

“Mama, what about me?” Carter asks from his high station, clearly affronted that he didn’t get the same good morning kiss. 

“Well, you’ll have to get down from there if you want a kiss too, Carter. Your mama is not seven feet tall.”

Kara takes a step back and lifts her bundle easily off her shoulders, hovering him right in front of Cat’s face long enough for her to place kisses all over his face. He dissolves into giggles once again and is deposited into his seat at the table to wait for his breakfast.

After everyone has had their fill, Kara cleans up with a bit of help from superspeed and they all settle in the living room for some cartoons. It doesn’t take long for Master Grant to fall back asleep with a full tummy, collapsed with his head in Cat’s lap and his feet resting in Kara’s. “I need to go into the office for a few hours,” Cat sighs as she reads her latest email on her phone. “I’ll need to see if Ella can come by.”

“No, Cat. I’ll be home,” Kara says quickly, before her ever-efficient lover has started typing a text message to the nanny. “I’m home for today. Are you sure you have to go in?” she asks hesitantly.

“I’m sorry, love, but yes. The hack we had on Tuesday has been delaying things all week. Apparently, it’s not done yet.” Cat pauses to run her fingers through her son’s curly hair. “Are you sure you won’t be needed? Ella is available according to my calendar.”

“I am. I told Alex that Supergirl needed the weekend off for her beautiful girlfriend’s birthday, so unless the world is coming to an end, I’ll be here,” she finishes softly.

Cat rolls her eyes playfully at the reminder. “I told you not to make a big fuss. It’s just another day.”

“I know,” Kara replies. “And I haven’t made any fuss, I just wanted to be with you. It’s the day you became, well…you. And that is definitely something to celebrate, even if it’s just the three of us.”

Cat clears her throat self-consciously and looks down at her son. “Thank you. I…the perfect birthday would be just with the two of you. I promise to be as quick as I possibly can.”

“We’ll be here waiting for you,” Kara says with a smile, which she knows will light a fire under Cat to be done as soon as possible. “For now though, I’m going to put him down while you get dressed.” She’s lifting Carter up onto her shoulder before Cat knows what’s happening and she’s left smiling as she watches the care in which Kara takes while walking him back to his room for a nap. She’s the most powerful woman on the planet and is completely and utterly controlled by a curly haired, blue eyed boy. 

\---------------------------------------------

“Kara, I’m ready,” Carter says with determination. He has a squeeze bottle in his hand and is surrounded by sheets of wax paper on which he has practiced his drawing.  


She steps behind him to steady him on the stool he’s standing on, “Go for it, dude.”

\------------------------------------------------

The elevator dings to the penthouse and Cat smiles in relief. After the idiocy she has dealt with all afternoon, she is ready to be back in the presence of her son and her beautiful lover and ready to put work behind her for the next day-and-a-half. She’s halfway through the door when she’s hit by the smell of cake and the sounds of laughter. 

She spots Kara behind the couch on all fours and just a second later, the curly head of her son comes into view as he finds her in what appears to be a game of hide-and-seek. He is overwhelmingly happy in his victory and once again she finds herself without words that she has found someone that can be just in love with her young son as she can. 

Kara rises to her feet smoothly, bringing Carter along for the ride to go and greet Cat at the door. “Happy birthday, Mama!” he yells, an uncontrollable smile upon his face. Kara sets him down and he is wrapped around Cat’s legs in less than a moment.

“Thank you, Carter. Have you and Kara had fun today?” she asks when she lifts him into her arms. He throws his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. 

“Yes, Mama! We played hide seek and cards.” He says this so matter-of-factly that Cat lifts her eyebrows in question. 

“We played with the flash cards,” Kara says in explanation. “We learned about farm animals.”

“Pigs go oink, mama,” Carter says doing a perfect impression of a snorting pig.

Cat stifles her laughter by burying her face in Carter’s neck. “What else did you do, my smart boy?”

“We did birthday cake, mama. For you birthday.”

Kara takes a few steps to circle Cat in her arms. “Happy Birthday, Cat,” she says, laying a kiss upon her temple.

“You baked me a cake?” she asks the both of them softly. 

“Yes, mama. I draw on your cake. For you birthday,” he says with such a resolute expression that it brings tears to her eyes. 

She takes a few seconds to compose herself before, “Well, show me this beautiful cake. I’m ready to celebrate.”

They all take a few steps toward the kitchen, where Kara sidesteps to lift the lid off of a one tier, clearly homemade sheet cake, covered neatly in white icing with dark accents on top. Cat steps closer into the circle of Kara’s arms to see the details. 

“See, Mama?” Carter asks. “I draw you, me and Kara together on you birthday.” He points his little finger at each stick figure as he says it, very pleased with his portrayal of their very happy newfound family.

Tears are streaming down Cat’s face now and she has a hard time speaking the words, “It’s the most beautiful cake I’ve ever seen.” Carter’s face lights up in happiness and he bounces in her arms. She points to the bottom corner of the cake where a small, dark figure is drawn, “But who is this, Carter?”

He fixes her with the most incredulous look that a 3-year-old can muster. “Mama. That’s Batman.”

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
